What if All Dogs go to Heaven
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if it took place pre-series?  Spoilers through Caged Heat.  Chapter 4 of 4 up.
1. Teaser

What if it took place pre-series?

Sixteen year old Sam sat in the back seat of the car sulking. They were moving again. He only had a little over a year left of school. Why couldn't they just stay in one place for once?

"What do you guys want for lunch?" his dad asked from the front seat.

"Double bacon cheeseburger," Sam's older brother Dean answered promptly.

Sam rolled his eyes. Big surprise there. It's what he wanted for lunch every day. "Whatever," he said. He didn't care. A year and a half and he was done with hunting and moving around and diner or fast food every day.

John stole a look in the rearview mirror at his younger son. He knew he hated all this moving around, but at least this time he was just sulking instead of yelling and arguing about it. Luckily somewhere along the way he had learned the futility of all that.

John pulled into a drive-thru and ordered three bacon cheeseburgers and fries. They might as well all eat the Dean Special today. He then turned around and headed back to a rest stop he had seen about an hour ago. It was a nice day and it would be nice to be outside instead of cooped up in the car or a fast food place.

SSS

They had mostly eaten in silence. Sam was being sulky Sam. Dean hadn't been like that when he was 16 and John was getting sick of Sam's attitude. However, at the moment he wasn't doing anything specific to get yelled at about and John figured he would just enjoy the quiet before the storm.

Dean was worried. Sam hated hunting. He only had just over a year until he turned 18. If something didn't change soon, he wasn't going to stick around. His father would never imagine that happening. He thought Sam would shape up and fall into line, but Dean wasn't so sure. He was silently observing both of them over the burger and it amazed him how alike they were and they just couldn't see it. They were both so stubborn.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," he said and got up to go use the bathroom. He was pretty sure it was disgusting, but he had to go.

Sam and John stared at each other momentarily across the table. Sam squirmed a little under the scrutiny. But, he was distracted from that when a man sat down next to him.

"My other son is sitting there. There are a couple of other tables here, both empty," John said, pointedly. He didn't like some stranger just sitting next to Sam like that. What was odder was that he hadn't even seen him walk up.

"But, I want to sit here," he said in a British accent.

"Well, we were just leaving anyway," John said. They were done eating. They would wait for Dean in the car. John stood up and signaled to Sam to do likewise. Sam started to but the man grabbed his wrist and it started burning.

"Aargh," he cried out and sat back down. He looked down at and his wrist was all red. It looked like fire.

"What are you?" John yelled.

Dean came running out of the bathroom. He thought he had heard Sam scream.

"Everybody is going to sit down and be calm," the man said.

Sam was trying to breathe through the pain. He suddenly felt a bracelet slapped around his wrist, but the pain was gone.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That's your leash. I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to your father, who, for some reason is still standing."

John wanted to attack this thing in front of him, but he wasn't sure what it was. Sam closed his eyes and put his head back in pain again.

"If you want it to stop, both of you sit down on the other side of the table and we will discuss this."

"Sit down, Dean," John said as he sat. Once they were both seated, Sam noticed the pain went away immediately.

"My name is Crowley and I need your help with something. As you saw, I placed a device on Sam's wrist. This allows me to give him incredible pain with just one thought. "

"What do you want?" John asked.

"I'm collecting creatures. Werewolves, skinwalkers, vampires, rugarus, you get the idea."

"Why?" Dean asked.

Sam gave a little whimper.

"I told you, I'm talking to your father."

"Sorry," Dean said, but he had murder in his eyes.

"So, you want us to catch creatures for you?" John asked.

"That's right. Big bad hunters that you are, you shouldn't have any trouble." Crowley got up to leave.

"Wait, how do we contact you when we have one."

"I want at least one creature a week. As soon as you have something, I'll come get it from you. "

"How will you know?" Dean asked.

Sam grunted in pain this time. He also glared at Dean. He knew it wasn't really his fault, but just wished he would learn to shut up once in a awhile.

"I neglected to mention that Sam's little gift has a bug on it. I will hear everything you say. So, don't try to double cross me. Don't try to remove it, or Sam will blow up immediately. And I want both of you with him at all times, so I know you're not off plotting somewhere."

"What are you?" John asked.

"If you must know, I'm a demon," Crowley admitted. Then he disappeared as fast as he had appeared.


	2. SOS

"You OK, Sam?" John asked.

Sam nodded.

"Are we really going to do this?" Dean asked.

Sam whimpered some more.

"Of course we are," John said. He was going to have to figure a way out of this fast, but it would have to be silently. "Let's go. We were headed to a werewolf hunt, remember?"

"Yeah, Dad," Dean said. He still wasn't sure whether they were doing this or not, but he was finally realizing he needed to watch what he said.

SSS

They got to a motel a couple hours later. There had been werewolf attacks last month, but they had missed the full moon, and the cycle started the next night. Nothing they could do until tomorrow when they were going to stake out the hunting grounds. Of course, they were used to just shooting the suckers, not trying to figure out how to capture them.

Sam headed to the bathroom. When he closed the door behind him, he felt the bracelet thingy giving off pain. He quickly opened the door. The pain left.

"Why'd you leave the door open?" Dean asked when he came out.

"I have to be with you at all times, remember?"

"Let's look up those werewolf murders from last month," John said and pulled out their computer. He put his finger to his lips. He intended to email Bobby Singer and find out if he could figure out a way to help them. Dean nodded. He watched over his dad's shoulder.

_Bobby,_

_We ran into a demon today. His name's Crowley. He slipped some device on Sam that lets him hurt him with just a thought. He can hear everything we say. SOS._

_John_

He hit the send button. "Everything just as I remember it. We head off to the docks tomorrow night to find the werewolf.

"How are we going to capture it?" Sam asked.

"Good question," John muttered.

"Silver rope?" Dean asked. He had never heard of such a thing, but they had to figure something out before tomorrow night.

"Take too long to melt silver into rope," John mused. "We do have some iron netting. That should work."

"But iron doesn't kill werewolves, silver does," Sam argued.

"Yes, but iron affects all supernatural creatures to some extent," John assured them. "It should work." He hoped so anyway. More than that, he hoped Bobby got back to them before tomorrow night. He did not want to work with a demon. He didn't know why he wanted the creatures, but it had to be for some nefarious reason.

Dean could tell his father wasn't sure. "Let's go to bed, Sammy." It was the only way he could be sure he wouldn't say anything to piss the demon off and earn Sam another zap.

SSS

John woke before the boys and booted up the computer to check his email. He hoped Bobby had checked his email and found something out.

_John,_

_Did some research. If that device is what I think it is, we're in serious trouble. Not only can the demon give Sam pain with a thought, he can also kill him. The good news is it can be deactivated by dunking it in holy water. Of course, the problem is, you're not going to be able to make holy water without the demon knowing. So, I'll bring it to you. Where are you?_

_Bobby_

John wanted to sigh in relief, but was afraid the demon might here and wonder what was going on. He emailed Bobby back their location and told him where they were going to be hunting tonight. He only hoped Bobby could get to them and get Sam's wrist in the holy water before Crowley heard what was happening. He left the computer up so the boys could see the email when they woke up. Didn't need them alerting Crowley when they saw Bobby.

Sam woke up first. He usually did. John put his fingers to his lips and pointed at the screen. Sam read it and nodded. "What are we doing while we wait for tonight?" he asked aloud.

Dean was just getting up at this point, "Getting something to eat, I hope."

John smiled. You could always depend on Dean's appetite to never fail no matter what else was going on.

"Yeah, let's go get breakfast," John agreed and pointed to the screen for Dean to read, while they all got dressed.

SSS

They went to a nearby diner. John sitting on one side of the booth, Sam and Dean on the other with Dean on the outside. It was their standard arrangement. Dean wasn't going to go to the bathroom today, though. No way he would ever let some monster get access to his brother again.

Dean noticed his father looking up and scrunching his face up in confusion.

"What is it, Dad?" Dean asked.

"Not sure. It's weird."

The man John had been watching approached the table. "Noticed you staring at me," he said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look exactly like my wife's father," John said. The man had died about ten years before Sam had been born, though, so he was sure it couldn't be him.

Sam and Dean looked up. They had never even seen pictures of any of their grandparents. Sam was a little worried seeing him. He did not want to be bald like this man.

"That's because I'm him, John."

"What?" John asked.

"A demon named Crowley brought me back. Then he sent me here to help you with a werewolf hunt. I've been capturing creatures for him by myself so it'll be nice to have a little help. I doubt you'll be much help, but Mary's boys have Campbell in them. They'll do just fine," he said as he sat down next to John.

Sam and Dean were too stunned to say anything.

"Why are you working with a demon?" John asked,

"He said he could bring Mary back," Samuel answered.

"That's not a good idea," John said. He wanted Mary back more than anything in the world, but everybody knew no good came of a demon deal. He would probably just double cross them in the end.

"You're working with him, too," Samuel pointed out. That was one of the things he had never liked about John. Even when he was young, he always acted so high and mighty and sure of himself.

"We have no choice. He hurts Sammy when we don't do what he wants."

Samuel smiled. "Yes, I heard my grandsons were named after me and my wife."

"Hear that, Sam? You were named after a girl," Dean smirked, assuming his grandmother's name was Samantha, from this exchange.

"Actually, Sam's named after me, you're named after my wife," Samuel said.

Sam laughed for the first time in days. John smiled to hear it. He was sick of Sam always sulking. Then he remembered their situation. Sam sulking was definitely better than Sam dead.

"Well, we don't like working with hunters we've never worked with before. We've got this," John said.

Sam didn't want to make a scene, so he grabbed Dean's wrist and squeezed as hard as he could while twisting his face into a grimace.

"OK, you can go," John and Dean said at the same time.

Sam relaxed. Each time the pain was increasing a bit. He didn't want to tell his dad and Dean though. His father was always complaining that he whined too much. He was surprised he hadn't heard that lecture yet since the bracelet was put on.

"Are you really fine with your grandson being held hostage like this?" John asked. He quickly looked at Sam. He had asked that on the spur of the moment and now wasn't sure if it would cause Sam pain. Sam had no change of expression, though, so he turned his attention back to Samuel.

"Of course I'm not OK with it, but I'll do anything I can to get Mary back. You telling me you don't feel the same way about them?" Samuel asked, indicating his two grandsons across the table. "Then again, I've heard through the grapevine you're not much of a father."

"Hey!" Dean said. The only person he let insult his dad was Sam. And even then he made sure it didn't go too far.

"It's OK, Dean. He's right. I'm not exactly Father of the Year and you boys know it," John admitted. He hadn't done right by his kids.

"You got a room? We should go back there and rest up for tonight," Samuel said.

"We can just meet up when it's time for the hunt," John countered. He didn't want to spend the rest of the day with this guy. He remembered him from before he died. He was always on him about not being good enough for Mary. Well, that was a given. Nobody was good enough for Mary. But, still, he didn't have to treat him like dirt.

"I'm giving the orders on this hunt," Samuel said and looked pointedly at Sam.

"So, now you're not only OK with a demon holding him hostage, you're getting in on the act yourself?" John accused. He wasn't sure if Samuel had the authority or not. He wanted to email Bobby and let him know of the new development, but if Samuel came back with them he wouldn't be able to.

"If you mess this hunt up, Mary stays dead. I can't live with that," Samuel said. "Let's go. I'll follow you."


	3. Custody Battle

John, Sam, and Dean rushed into the hotel room, but John knew he didn't have time to boot up the computer and send an email before Samuel came in.

"Mary would hate you for this," John said, when Samuel came in.

"Mary would hate you for raising her kids as hunters. That was the last thing she wanted," Samuel said. That much he knew for sure about his daughter.

"It probably would have been had she known about hunting," John agreed. He had had that same thought many times over the last 16 years. Especially as Sam came to hate the hunt more and more.

"She knew about it alright. She was raised a hunter."

"What?" all three Winchesters said at once.

"You heard me," Samuel said. "We'll order pizza for lunch and then we're sleeping until just before nightfall."

"We slept all night. We're not going to be tired," Sam said.

"I said we sleep," Samuel reiterated and took a couple of steps towards Sam.

Dean quickly stepped between them. "Touch my brother and I'll kill you."

Crowley was amused listening to this on the other end. He only hoped they could work together long enough to bag him the rest of the creatures he needed. He decided to make sure they knew Samuel was in charge.

Sam cried out and fell to his knees. John's phone rang. He ignored it and Sam cried out all the louder. "Answer it. Maybe it's Crowley," Samuel said.

"This is John."

"John, Samuel is in charge of your little mission tonight. Do you understand?" Crowley asked in that imperious accent of his.

"Yes, just stop!"

"Say please."

John rolled his eyes. He hated to beg a demon. "Please," he whispered.

"Couldn't quite hear that," Crowley taunted. Meanwhile, Sam looked to be unconscious, but was still moaning. "Please," he repeated louder this time.

"OK. That's more like it," and Crowley hung up.

Sam's moaning stopped, but he was still out.

"Well, looks like he was wrong. He'll sleep after all," Samuel said.

John wanted nothing more than to punch Samuel's lights outs, Mary's father or not, but he couldn't risk Sam that way.

"Let's get him on the bed," Dean said.

Samuel started to help him, but Dean said, "Dad and I can do it."

"Fine," Samuel agreed.

SSS

Sam still hadn't waken up after lunch, which was very awkward. John and Dean were afraid to say anything and Samuel could tell that his grandson didn't like him very much.

He went over to check on Sam.

"Leave him alone," Dean said.

"Just checking to make sure he's OK," Samuel assured him.

He put his hand on Sam's forehead and brushed his hair from his eyes. Sam woke up. When he saw who was tending to him he scooted away.

"Crowley called while you were out and wanted everyone to know that I'm in charge. Got it?" Samuel asked.

Sam nodded.

"Want some pizza? We saved you a couple of slices."

Sam found he was starving so he nodded again. Dean brought the pizza over to him. Normally their father like to maintain some semblance of a normal household and they weren't supposed to eat in bed, but the kid looked like he wouldn't be able to make it to the table.

"Can I have some water?" Sam asked after he had taken a few bites. Dean had brought over a can of soda, but Sam was the kind of thirsty only water could quench.

"I'll get it," Samuel said.

Dean would have protested, but their dad had just slipped into the bathroom (with the door open, of course) and Dean would rather not leave Sam's side at the moment.

While Samuel was getting the water he slipped some powder into it. It was a slow acting sleeping draught. They would be starting their hunt soon and Crowley had promised if it was successful, he could have the boy to raise while he was waiting on getting Mary back. They still had about fifty creatures to go before Samuel would do that. He knew that Sam wouldn't go with him willingly, though. He also knew that John and Dean wouldn't let him take Sam. So, he had drugged their sodas. They should stay awake long enough to hunt the werewolf and then pass out shortly after. Because of the delay in the dose, Sam would be awake for longer, but hopefully that wouldn't be a problem.

Sam drank all the water and finished his pizza and then Samuel said, "It's time to go."

Despite his orders, Sam had been the only one to sleep during the day, but that was OK. There were four of them and one werewolf.

The four of them hid in the shadows. "Maybe we should each go to a separate corner of the docks," John whispered.

"You and Dean go over there, and Sam and I will stay here," Samuel said.

Dean wanted to protest so badly. He would volunteer to stay with creepy grandpa, but he remembered what had happened the last time someone had defied his orders.

"That didn't go as planned," John muttered under his breath.

"How's Bobby going to get to Sam?" Dean whispered. The one good thing about this was they could talk without Crowley hearing.

"I don't know," John said, when he saw Bobby creeping up behind Sam and Samuel. He must have been casing this place at least as long as they had. He had a big bowl of holy water with a cover on it. Sam turned around and saw Bobby while he was taking the cover off. He didn't make a sound as soon as the lid was off plunged his wrist into the bowl. The bracelet immediately fell off. Samuel sensed all the movement and turned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Could ask you the same."

"Introductions all around, then," Crowley said as he popped up next to them.

Dean and John quickly ran to join the rest of the group. Dean protectively pulled Sam away from Crowley and Samuel and pushed him behind him. Normally Sam would have protested being treated like a child, but he was right where he wanted to be in this case.

Bobby took the holy water and threw it at Crowley and quickly recited an exorcism. A minute later black smoke was pouring out of him and flowing back down to Hell where he belonged.

John finally took that swing at Samuel. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled.

"I told you! Now, I'll never get Mary back."

They heard a growl behind them. They all spun around drawing their guns at the same time. Five hunters each sent a silver bullet into that werewolf's heart.

"Let's get out of here," John said.

"What about him?" Dean asked, indicating Samuel. He wanted to kill him.

"He's your grandfather, Dean. He'll have to live with what he's done and that will have to be enough."

John and Dean both noticed that they were beginning to feel very tired. They each figured it was because they had not really slept well the night before and the worry over Sam. A sudden adrenaline drop can really take it out of you.

Samuel noticed that John and Dean were starting to get woozy. He followed the group back to the street where they had parked. Bobby got in his truck and drove off. When the rest were about to get into that stupid car John had bought right before he had died, Dean fell to the ground.

"Dean!" John yelled and then, he too, followed suit.

Samuel walked up. "What did you do to them?" Sam asked.

"Just knocked them out for a little while. Get in my car."

"No," Sam said.

Samuel pulled a gun out and pointed it at John. "I would never hurt you or your brother. You're Mary's boys and my grandchildren. I've lost my chance to get Mary back, but I can have a second chance with you. Get in the car, or I'll kill your father. He means nothing to me."

Sam didn't see what choice he had. He was still feeling weak from that last bout with the bracelet. He got into Samuel's car and watched in relief as Samuel left his father and brother alive and slid behind the driver's seat.

Samuel said, "There's a pair of handcuffs in the glove compartment. Put them on."

"I'll be good," Sam promised. If he was handcuffed he wouldn't be able to escape.

"I think we'd both feel better if you were restrained somehow."

Sam lifted his eyebrows.

"OK, I'll feel better. I can still get out and shoot your old man."

That was all he had to say. Sam opened the glove compartment, pulled out the handcuffs and put one around one of his wrists.

"Behind your back," Samuel said before Sam had a chance to attach them in front. Sam did as he was told and once Samuel had double checked they took off.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"An old cabin that's been in the Campbell family for years. Your mother loved it."

"How long are Dad and Dean going to be unconscious?" Sam asked. "They could get hurt lying there."

Samuel pulled out his cell phone. "Since you've been such a good boy, if you give me his number, I'll call that guy that saved you and have him go back for him.

Sam gave him the number.

"Singer," came the answer.

"John and Dean are taking a little nap back on the street. You might want to go and help them out," Samuel said.

"What about Sam?" Bobby asked.

"He's going to live with me for a while," Samuel said and hung up.


	4. Family Bonding

Bobby swore under his breath and turned the truck around. He went back to where he had left the Winchesters and sure enough John and Dean were lying on the sidewalk next to their car. He hefted Dean into his truck and then John and took off driving around trying to find the old man and the kid. He realized that he wasn't going to find them like this. He would have to hope John had some lead when he woke up.

SSS

Sam had passed out a couple of hours into the drive. When he woke up, he found himself chained to a bed. Samuel opened the door and came in with a tray.

"Thought you'd be waking up about now. I brought you breakfast."

"Do you really think Mom would approve of you kidnapping me?" Sam asked.

"I don't think she would approve of how your father is raising you either," Samuel said without really answering the question.

"What was she like?" Sam asked. Dad never really wanted to talk about her and Dean didn't really remember her very well. Sam had no memories at all. Just an old picture of her and Dad.

"Eat and I'll tell you all about her," Samuel said.

Sam was hungry and wanted to keep up his strength anyway, so he complied.

"She was beautiful. She looked just like her mother. She was smart. She always got good grades in school. She didn't much care about hunting, but she cared about the people that we helped. She cared about everybody. She had so much energy that if you could bottle it up, we wouldn't need foreign oil anymore. She just had a glow of joy about her all the time." Samuel felt a tear forming in his eye. He missed his daughter so much. Why couldn't John understand that?

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sam said.

Samuel unlocked his chains and pointed to the bathroom door. He then turned to pick up the breakfast tray and Sam picked up the baseball bat he had seen while Samuel was talking. He swung it and made contact with Samuel's head. Samuel went down. Sam searched him and found a gun and car keys. He took them, chained Samuel up to the bed and left. He looked around until he spotted the car and he drove off following the road.

SSS

Bobby had been questioning John and Dean to find out if they had any idea where Samuel would have taken Sam. They weren't coming up with anything. John's phone rang. He checked the display. "Sammy?"

"Dad. I got away but I don't know where I am."

"What do you see?" John asked.

"Road, road and more road."

"OK, well you're in the middle of nowhere. We need to narrow it down more."

"Wait. I see a sign. Route 19 West."

"He's on route 19. Bobby, you go west, we'll go east, until one of us finds him or he can give us a better location. "

John remained on the phone with Sam while they went out to their cars. "Do you see anything else?"

"No, but I just ran out of gas," Sam said as his car came to a halt.

"That's OK. We're coming to you," John said.

"We should hang up to conserve batteries," Sam said.

"Yeah, call back if something happens.

SSS

Samuel woke up with a headache. He felt in his pocket. Stupid kid had apparently taken his gun and car keys, but left the cuff keys. He freed himself and then went out. He ran the half mile to another cabin in the woods. They had a car ripe for the taking. He hotwired it and followed the road. When he got to the edge of the woods he turned right. Sam was right-handed, so statistically it's what he would do.

SSS

Sam couldn't believe there was no traffic on this road. He had been stopped for about a half hour and nothing. Middle of nowhere didn't even begin to cover it. He saw a car coming and he decided to flag it down. He needed to know where he was. When the car stop, he froze. His grandfather was getting out. Sam pulled out the gun. "Stay back," he said.

"Son, we're family you're not going to hurt me."

Sam backed up a couple of steps. "Don't," he said.

Samuel kept coming towards him. Sam was a lot like Mary. He could see that. He wasn't going to shoot someone without a weapon. He was close enough to take the gun away, so he reached out his hand and Sam squeezed the trigger. Samuel went down to the ground with a red stain blossoming his chest.

John and Dean were just pulling up from the other direction.

"Sammy," Dean said and rushed to his brother and saw Samuel lying on the ground. John came up and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead," John said.

"I didn't mean to," Sam said.

"It's OK," Dean said.

Sam had never killed a person before. Monsters, yes. People, no. "Samuel was a monster, Sam," John said, trying to break through to him. He looked like he was going into shock.

Sam shook his head. "He was just a man who missed his daughter."

Dean guided him back to the car. John got in and drove in the other direction quickly. He wanted to get far enough away so that they could plausibly deny having seen the body.

"We found him," John told Bobby as he called him.

"The old man?"

"Dead."

That was all that needed to be said for now.

"Mom would hate me for killing her father," Sam sobbed.

"No, she wouldn't, Sam. She would hate him for putting you through all that," John stated firmly. Samuel should be glad he was dead, because if he weren't, he would be in a world of pain.

"He told me about her," Sam said.

"Who? Mom?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry I haven't," John said. "I think we should take a couple of weeks off and just have fun, and I'll tell you boys stories about your mother."

"Sounds good," both boys said.

Sam closed his eyes and went to sleep. For the first time in months, he felt like he was where he was supposed to be.

The End


End file.
